Hasta Cupido se equivoca
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: '"El" Misterioso Cupido decide tener unas vacaciones, sin embargo, necesita un suplente ¿Quién de los chicos de TD demostrara ser un buen Cupido? .Todos cometemos errores ¿no'


**Hola! *se ve a una pequeña saludando* hey! No soy pequeña ¬¬ xD, en fin, eh, aquí, un nuevo fic, ya sé lo que diran. . . ¡porque haces un nuevo fic cuando ni siquiera has seguido los que ya hiciste! T.T perdonen, esq se me corta la inspiración xD aun tengo que seguir "La ley de la vida" y publicar 2 fics q están apenas a medias y tengo desde hace 4 meses xD!, e igualmente tengo que seguir con Total Drama Comedy y luego el DxG xD , son muchas cosas (Ja! Y yo que pensé que la escuela era difícil xD) OwO y ahora que recuerdo, he descuidado mucho mis DxC's T_T , apuesto a que recibiré un regaño por tanto descuido a mis fics xD Bueno se me ocurrió esta nueva idea.. .es decir ¿todos cometemos errores? Y quizás hasta Cupido lo haga! (solo que los de él seria aun más épicos xD) owo, Bueno, Mmmmm este fic es un universo alternativo, sin más pueden comenzar ;) .**

* * *

><p>POV's de Cupido (NA: see, el también está en esto xD)

Hasta ahora he hecho un buen trabajo enamorando gente, y hasta ahora ha habido buenos resultados pero necesito unas vacaciones, el problema sería encontrar a un sucesor.

* * *

><p>POV's de Nadie.<p>

Cupido decidió dar un vistazo a las últimas parejas que había unido, veinticuatro resultados para ser exacta.

Los resultados habían sido buenos hasta ahora. . .

Un escritor con una enamoradiza mujer de negocios: La artística gótica, Gwen y el adorable Owen.

Un policía ex criminal con una angelical y servicial policía igualmente: Por alguna razón el delincuente, Duncan.

Un importante senador con una seria abogada: La chica ejemplar, Courtney y el inteligente Noah.

Un doctor y una pacifista bióloga: La surfista Bridgette y el amante de los animales Devon Josep.

Un DJ y una maestra de música: El guitarrista Trent, el fiestero Geoff y el pequeño Cody.

Un astuto estafador y una inocente diseñadora: La ingenua Lindsay , la malvada Heather y las mejores amigas, Katie y Sadie.

Un aventurero de la jungla y una científica reconocida: La divertida Izzy y el curioso Harold.

Un campeón de las olimpiadas y la dueña de un gimnasio: La fuerte Eva y el "deportista" Tayler.

Una reina de belleza y un pescador divorciados: El guapo Justin, el perseverante Ezequiel y la amable Beth.

Un honesto gerente de hotel y una amable enfermera: Ni yo entiendo porque pero el astuto Alejandro, la positiva Sierra y la genial Leshawna.

* * *

><p>Cupido decidió espiar unos días la escuela de esos chicos-convenientemente todos estudiaban en la misma- .Decidió observarlos por un momento y regreso a su hogar.<p>

Un templo color blanco con un gran mural de una flecha dorada flotando mas allá del cielo. . .

Cupido trono los dedos y un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante él, en ese templo aparecieron los 24 chicos totalmente confundidos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Courtney a su hermano prestando atención a cada detalle del lugar.

-No lo sé pero en casa seguramente no-Comentó el de manera desinteresada haciendo que la morena frunciera el seño-

-¡Si no me sacan de aquí llamare a mis abogados!-Amenazo nuevamente la tostada.

-¡Por toda la ensalada de papa del mundo! ¿Dónde estamos?-Exclamo Owen con nerviosismo mientras intentaba respirar debido a este-

-Tranquilo Owen-Intento tranquilizarlo su hermana, Gwen-Todo va estar bien.

-Lo más probable es que el tipo en pañales y vestido tenga una respuesta-Opinó Duncan afilando su navaja dirigiéndose al mencionado-¿Qué rayos es esto?

-¡Oigan! ¿Dónde está Cody?-Dijo Sierra algo preocupada buscando al castaño.

-Lo más probable es que se haya escondido por haber mojado sus pantalones-Contestó Heather -

-O tal vez esta agachado orinando cerca de ti Heather-Comentó Alejandro con burla en su tono mientras señalaba al mencionado quien por cierto traía mojados sus pantalones-

-¡Cody! Agg ¡Mis zapatos nuevos!-Gritó la pelinegra mientras varios de los presentes reían-

-¡Oh! Cody ¡Ahí estas!-Exclamo Sierra abrazándolo al instante-No te preocupes querido, te traje unos de repuesto.

-Eh. . .Gracias Sierra-Respondió el en voz baja dirigiéndose a un árbol-¡No me vean!

-Vaya, parece que todos estamos aquí-Opinó Beth.

-¡Oh! Cielos, cielos, ¡Esto es rarísimo! ¿No crees Katie?-Pregunto Sadie a su hermana-

-¡Oh! Sadie, tienes toda la razón-Contesto está un poco preocupada debido al acontecimiento-

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Aquí no hay nada divertido! A explosivo no le gusta-Comentó Izzy refiriéndose a sí misma en tercera persona.

-Es lo que tratábamos de averiguar pero creo que todos comenzamos a interrumpir a Duncan-Dijo Ezequiel por lo bajo.

-Tiene razón creo que hay dejar hablar al del pañal-Habló Eva.

-¡Hey! Para tu información ya no uso pañal-Exclamo Duncan algo ofendido.

-Lo decía por el tipo sentado en silencio- Corrigió Eva con su típico tono molesto.

-Ah. . Eso-

-Oigan ¡creo que hay que dejar hablar al señor que está sentado ahí!-Argumentó Tayler señalando a Cupido.

-¿Noah?-Se pregunto Lindsay moviendo un poco la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el castaño de golpeaba la frente-

-Chicos, hay que ser educados y dejar hablar al señor. . .aunque usa pañal y vestido-Defendió DJ.

-Tiene razón, hay que guardar silencio-Apoyo Lechawna.

-Total razón-Dijo Harold mientras subía a una roca para ganar altura-

-A callar Doris-Respondió Duncan dándole un empujón.

-¡Calma! No hagas eso Duncan-Reclamo el rubio ayudando a parar a Harold para que volviera a subir a la piedra-Déjamelo a mi amigo-Concluyó tirándolo nuevamente.

-Oigan, creo que va hablar, hay que guardar silencio-Dijo Trent mientras todos quedaban callados-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto el peli-negro a lo que todos asintieron, pues era la pregunta que más abundaba entre ellos.

-Si quieren saber mi nombre tendrán que adivinarlo-Habló rápidamente Cupido.

-Yo que se-Comentó Gwen-¿Mi papá? Me vale-Concluyó con indiferencia.

-No-Respondió de forma simple.

-Mmmm ¿Paris Hilton?-Pregunto Heather.

-¿El anti-yo?-Pregunto seguidamente Noah con desinterés mientras leía un libro.

-No, ¡ese es Justin!-Contestó de manera simple.

-Creo que es capciosa-Se digno a hablar Justin, que siempre estuvo ahí aunque sin embargo no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta la fecha –Quizá es Justin Bieber-

-¡Nada de insultos en mi templo!-Respondió lanzando una mirada de ira hacia Justin mientras lo amenazaba con un cuchillo en forma de corazón (N/A: si es que existen esos xD).

-¿El conejo de pascua?-Pregunto Courtney rodando los ojos-

-Cerca pero no-

-¡Oh! Se parece a ese bebe volador que vienen en las tarjetas de San Valentin-Exclamo Lindsay de manera emocionada abrazando a Tayler-¿Tu eres el anti-Noah?-Pregunto enseguida hacia Tayler.

-Pff, todos me roban el puesto-susurro Justin por lo bajo enviando una mirada asesina hacia Tayler.

-¡Por última vez Lindsay! ¡Soy Tayler!-

-¡Oh eso es lo que él quiere que pienses!-Gritó la pelirroja señalando a Tayler.

-¡Cody! ¡Me las pagaras!-Amenazo Heather al mencionado.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-Defendió Sierra.

-¡Es lo que intento!-Volvió a decir la peli-negra al mismo siempre que Sierra se le lanzaba encima.

Duncan comenzó a empujar a Harold varias veces, Geoff lo paraba y lo volvía a empujar. Gwen trataba de calmar a Owen y a Beth. Courtney se adhería al PDA con esperanza de localizar a sus abogados. Sierra y Heather peliaban como gatas mientras Bridgette y DJ intentaban separarlas, Alejandro veía la situación divertido y Cody se escondía tras él. Leshawna lidiaba con Izzy y su locura. Justin discutía con Tayler debido a que era una amenaza para el. Sadie y Katie se abrazaban una a la otra debido a la tensión en el área. Eva por alguna razón tomaba a Ezequiel por el cuello mientras Trent intentaba tranquilizarla, Lindsay intentaba pensar en algo para solucionar todo y Noah veía todo lo anterior en forma divertida.

-Ejem-Habló Lindsay haciendo que todos paralizaran su escena-Chicos me permitirían hablar-Pregunto amablemente.

-Claro-

-Seguro-

-Bueno-Prosiguió la rubia-Analice la situación y al parecer debido a que usa un delicado pañal de lo que se le llama seda, porta un arco de oro y flechas rojas deduje que tratamos con el mítico e importante Cupido, el hijo de Adonis y Afrodita en la mitología griega y el hijo de Venus y Marte en la mitología romana. Por si no saben quién es él les diré que Cupido equivale al Eros de la mitología griega, y a Kāmadeva en la mitología hindú. Su nombre latino significa 'el deseo'. Representado por un niño alado y armado de arco, a menudo se le representa disparando con los ojos cubiertos por una venda, significando lo alejado del razonamiento que se encuentra el amor-Concluyo la chica dejando a todos los demás totalmente sorprendidos, hasta el mismísimo Noah dejo de leer tan solo para confirmar lo que estaba oyendo, Courtney dejo caer su PDA e Izzy cayo desmayada.

-Vaya. . .si piensas-Opino Heather realmente sorprendida y aun con la boca abierta.

-Toda la razón Lindsay, pero no solo soy Cupido-Comenzó dándose la vuelta mientras se quitaba una máscara-Soy. . .

-Blaineley-Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Creí que Cupido era hombre-Afirmo Courtney a lo que el resto asintió.

-No crean todo lo que dice Wikipedia-Contesto mientras peinaba un poco su cabello-

-Bien, misterio resuelto, nuestro momento Scooby Doo ha terminado ¿O sigue otro?-Pregunto Duncan.

-No, por el momento, los traje aquí porque. . .-

-Jamás te preguntamos la razón-Comentó Justin señalándola.

-¡A callar!-Gritó Blaineley lanzando el libro de Noah a su cabeza-

-¿Por qué lanzarme este aburrido libro del ratón de biblioteca?-Pregunto Justin señalando el "aparentemente inofensivo" libro.

-¡Porque Noah es el anti-tu! Ahora, les diré la razón por la que los traje. Siendo inmortal no he parado de trabajar desde que nací y creo que necesito vacaciones ¡Pero no puedo dejar que el amor se esfume del mundo! Así que uno de ustedes será mi suplente por un mes para ser exacta-

-¿Pero porque nosotros?-Pregunto Gwen algo desconfiada.

-Porque me la deben, ¡Yo uní a sus padres! No más preguntas. Estarán en entrenamiento tres largos meses. Cada uno tendrá una prueba final, que será en otra dimensión. Aprenderán a viajar por el tiempo y el espacio y. . .¡Ah! Solo háganlo y le daré 5 dólares a cada uno-

-Está bien-

-Genial-

-Aceptable-

-Está bien ¡Que comience el entrenamiento!-

66 días después. . .

-Bien, llevamos varios días entrenando-Habló Blaineley-¿Quién será el primero en dar la prueba?-

* * *

><p><strong>OwO, ya se, ya se, ni me extrañaban xD ¡Adivino! Me quedo horrible cierto? D: parece intento fallido de comedia u.u . Se supone q esto sera tipo comedia-romance , eso xD<strong>

**Bueno, los acontecimientos pasan rápido xD ya saben. . 66 dias pasan de volada n.n Bueno es cortito porq es la pura introducción xD, como ya saben, me gusta obtener la opinión del lector antes n.n (see, no tengo mucha seguridad xDDD) Asi que. **

**. .Bueno, la cosa sería así, uno de ellos es el próximo Cupido xD se supone que cada uno (cuando haga la dicha prueba) entrenara en una dimensión similar a la suya con la única diferencia de que nadie más aparte de él "alumno" que da la prueba en ese momento sabe todo el rollo de Cupido-Blaineley xD La idea es que todos cometan errores, por lo cual habrá un sinfín de parejas diferentes a lo largo del fic, y como habrán notado serán. . 23 capítulos más al menos ._. wow, tengo mucho trabajo xD, **

***¿Quién quieren que de la prueba primero?**

***¿Qué pareja quieren que haya?**

**Todas las parejas son aceptables ;) (puede ser chico x chico, chica x chica o chico x chica) . Ojala se haya dado a entender el fic xD, si no, me sentiré una completa tonta xD **

**En el caso de que no le hayan entendido no se preocupen xD, solo me sentiré muy idiota xD , pero a lo largo del fic ya se ira entendiendo así que les pido que contesten esas preguntas xD.**

**Supongo que es todo n.n **

**Atte: MIREYA DXC**


End file.
